The Purple Tail Knows
is Yukari's second character song. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Pāpuru teiru ga hashagu mori no naka (nyantasutikku) Dokidoki ga tomaranai nya Shīkuretto nēmu wo mune ni kakushite (nyandārando) Mō hitori no watashi ajiwau nya Tsume wo kazashi chikarazuku nante oroka neko Muragaru aite mo kono yubi ni kakareba ichikoro nya Hoshī mono wo hoshī to negau no mo (nyaisu・kyatto) Oishī toko hitorijime mo warukunai nya Demo dareka to wakachi au koto de (nyaisu・kyatto) Tokimeki ni deau nya Sukoshi jibun wo suki ni nareru nante ī janyai? Pōkā feisu de teki ka mikata ka (nyandafuru) Enjiru no wa shigekiteki da nya Saishū gēmu wa seisei dōdō to (nyanbā wan) Nikukyū no ue korogashita mon kachi nya Wagamono gao de nonoshiru nante oroka neko Minikui yatsura wa neko no kazakami ni mo okenai nya Tada hitotsu wo hoshī to nozomu no mo (nyaisu・kyatto) Kireina mono hikareru no mo shikatanai nya Demo dareka to wakachi au koto de (nyaisu・kyatto) Honto no utsukushisa tsuyoi jibun mitsukaru Suteta mon janyai kono sekai Massugu mitsumeru sono me ni wa Kimagure kiyasume omitōshi nara Kono mama chōshi wo kuruwasete Suītsu・bī Kyattsu・bī・nyanbishasu! Tokoro kawareba neko ni kawaru kedo (nyaisu・kyatto) Tezukuri suītsu ga areba nyaisu・komyunikēshon Hoshī mono wo hoshī to negau no mo (nyaisu・kyatto) Oishī toko hitorijime mo warukunai nya Demo dareka to wakachi au koto de (nyaisu・kyatto) Tokimeki ni deau nya Sukoshi jibun wo suki ni nareru nante ī janyai? |-|Kanji= パープルテイルがはしゃぐ森の中 (ニャンタスティック) ドキドキが止まらないニャ シークレットネームを胸に隠して (ニャンダーランド) もうひとりの私 味わうニャ 爪をかざし 力づくなんて 愚か猫 群がる相手も この指にかかればイチコロニャ 欲しいものを欲しいと願うのも (ニャイス・キャット) 美味しいトコ独り占めも 悪くないニャ でも誰かと分かちあうことで (ニャイス・キャット) ときめきに出会うニャ 少し自分を好きになれるなんて いいじゃニャい? ポーカーフェイスで 敵か味方か (ニャンダフル) 演じるのは刺激的だニャ 最終ゲームは正々堂々と (ニャンバーワン) 肉球の上 転がしたもん勝ちニャ 我が物顔で罵るなんて 愚か猫 醜い奴らは 猫の風上にも置けないニャ ただひとつを欲しいと望むのも (ニャイス・キャット) キレイなもの惹かれるのも 仕方ないニャ でも誰かと分かちあうことで (ニャイス・キャット) ホントの美しさ 強い自分みつかる 捨てたもんじゃニャい この世界 まっすぐ見つめる その瞳(め)には 気まぐれ 気休め お見通しなら このまま調子を狂わせて スイーツ・ビー キャッツ・ビー・ニャンビシャス！ ところ変われば猫に変わるけど (ニャイス・キャット) 手作りスイーツがあれば ニャイス・コミュニケーション 欲しいものを欲しいと願うのも (ニャイス・キャット) 美味しいトコ独り占めも 悪くないニャ でも誰かと分かちあうことで (ニャイス・キャット) ときめきに出会うニャ 少し自分を好きになれるなんて いいじゃニャい？ |-|English= My purple tail frolics around in the forest (meowastic) My heart can't stop racing, meow Hiding my other self in my heart (meow go round) So I can have a taste of this new me, meow Foolish cats always seem to use all their strength at once But with just one finger, you're guaranteed to beat the enemy easily, meow I wish for the thing I always wanted (meowice・cat) Having this tasty treat all to myself isn't so bad, meow But if I were to share it with someone (meowice・cat) I might meet something exciting, meow Is it possible to like myself for just a little bwit? Putting on a poker face for a friend or foe (meowerful) This is so interesting, meow I will win this game fair and square (meower one) As I found this meatball all by myself to claim victory Foolish cats always act like they own the place And I do not want to be compared to these ugly cats, meow I only wish for one thing (meowice・cat) I can't help but be attracted to beautiful things, meow But if I were to share it with someone (meowice・cat) I could find the true beautiful strength within me That I should nwot have thrown away into this world These eyes that gaze straight ahead Look forward to some relaxation You might be upset when it is ruined Sweets・be Cats・be・meowitious I was changed into a cat (meowice・cat) So if we were to make sweets by hands, it would be meowice・communication I wish for the thing I always wanted (meowice・cat) Having this tasty treat all to myself isn't so bad, meow But if I were to share it with someone (meowice・cat) I might meet something exciting, meow Is it possible to like myself for just a little bwit? Audio Category:Songs Category:Music Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Image Songs Category:Character Songs